I hope that heaven is your resting place
by HannahBoltForever
Summary: <html><head></head>Liv goes into a coma after filming a risky stunt in her latest movie. Maddie is heartbroken upon hearing this and hopes that Liv is going to be okay.</html>


"Hello?"

It was 6:37 AM when Karen Rooney was awoken by the vibrating of her phone. On the other line, in a concerned voice, a man asked, "This is the mother of Liv Rooney, correct?" Karen responded with a shaky yes, fearing from the man's tone that her daughter was in some sort of trouble or danger. Liv had gone off to Minnesota to begin shooting for her new film about a talented female snowboarder. As doing her own stunts in the film, Space Werewolves, garnered her plenty of media buzz, she decided to do so again in this film. The knowledge of that made Karen all the more worried.

"Pete! Wake up!" she blurted at her husband after hanging up her phone. Upon telling him the news, the two promptly jumped out of bed and Pete raced to Joey and Parker's room to inform them of the news as well. After rapidly getting dressed, the four gathered in the living room, about ready to leave, though with one more factor to deal with.

Who would tell Maddie?

Karen took it upon herself to do so and walked briskly to her daughter's room, softly knocking on the door and creeping in.

"Maddie, honey?"

"What is it, Mom?" Maddie groaned. It was a Sunday so Maddie had no desire to be up this early.

Karen twiddled her thumbs. "Sweetie, this is important."

Maddie sat up in her bed, fearing what her mom was about to say to her. "What? What is it?"

"Now, don't freak out, okay?" Karen forewarned Maddie. She took a deep breath. "Your sister, Liv, took a bad fall while snowboarding and is in a coma."

"WHAT!?" Maddie screamed, leaping out of bed.

Karen struggled to look Maddie directly in her brokenhearted eyes. "It…could be fatal."

Maddie was prepared to race out the door when her mother grabbed her by the arms. "Maddie, I told you not to freak out!"

Maddie slowed down as her mom stroked her hand through her hair. "It's all going to be okay."

Maddie rapidly shook her head. "You don't know that."

She raced into her closet and got dressed faster than she ever had before. She ran down the stairs, out the door, and into the car. It took some time for the family to get to the airport and from there to Minnesota, and throughout the entire trip, Maddie didn't say a word. She simply sat there, breathing rapidly. During the hour-long flight, she didn't even bother listening to her music or trying to sleep. She just sat, eyes wide open, in disbelief. As Joey and Parker sat with her, they didn't have it in them to do anything on the flight either.

The pace of Maddie's breathing picked up when they landed. They hadn't any luggage so Maddie ran out the terminal and tried to hail a taxi. Pete and Karen were tempted to try to slow her down at times like this, but they knew they couldn't. Maddie very rarely showed weakness or sadness, but when she did, it could be difficult to snap her out of it, especially when it concerned her twin sister. Maddie considers herself the one in charge of protecting Liv, even from the smallest of things. Knowing Liv may be dying and there may be nothing she can do about it made her go out of control.

Twenty minutes later and the taxi dropped them off at the hospital. When the car had barely been put in park, Maddie jumped out of the car and raced inside.

"What room is Liv Rooney in?" the words came out of her mouth so fast the woman at the front desk could barely understand them.

Maddie's family followed shortly behind.

"I'm sorry about that." Karen said to the woman. "This is her twin sister."

Upon noticing the striking resemblance along with the broken look on her face, the woman knew this was no crazed fan.

"Down the hall, three rooms to your left."

Maddie raced to the room and stopped in her tracks right as she faced the door. This was one of the only times she had slowed down that entire day. All the conflicting emotions in her head made her body's movement cease. While she wanted to see her sister more than anything at that moment, she knew what would be in that room could break her heart. After taking a deep breath, Maddie slowly opened to door.

Liv lay on the bed, eyes closed, blood-stained gauze across her forehead, dressed in a light blue windbreaker and grey sweatpants.

"Liv?" Maddie's voice cracked as she slowly paced towards her sister.

Once she was standing by the bed, she fell to her knees and began sobbing into the bed. The rest of the family was about to enter the room, but upon hearing Maddie, they decided to give the twins some time alone.

Maddie went on crying for five minutes. When she managed to take a moment to breathe, she looked at her sister's face, still in disbelief. A few moments later, her family entered, along with a doctor.

"What's gonna happen? Is she gonna be okay?" Maddie blurted at the doctor.

"We're still trying to find out." The doctor said, in the most comforting way he could. "But, if she doesn't wake up by the end of today…I don't know how likely it is that she will-"

"NO!" Maddie screeched, her face turning bright red. "SHE HAS TO WAKE UP! SHE HAS TO!"

"Maddie, honey…" her mom grabbed onto her shoulders.

Maddie looked her mom in the eyes, cheeks still scarlet, breathing heavily. Karen got the signal that the two could use a little more alone time and the family left, looking at Liv until they had completely left the room.

Maddie knelt down next to her sister once again, stroking her hair and then putting her hand in hers.

"Liv? I don't think you can hear me but…" Maddie tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "You need to wake up, okay? You need to. I need you to. Because…"she took another moment to breathe. "I need you in my life, I can't live without you!" Maddie continued to try to hold back her tears, but it was hardly successful. "Liv, I love you more than anything else in the world and…I don't tell you that enough. I know we tease each other and we fight and sometimes I forget that words can hurt. But I never mean any of that. You are the most important person in my life and…I need you!" Maddie took a moment to cry. "I need you more than anything! I…I don't know how I'd live if…I don't _think_ I could live if…" The crying got the better of her once again. "Listen, Liv, you're more than my sister. You're more than my twin, you're more than my best friend! You're…you're part of me! Remember? Like that song we wrote together as a follow-up single to Count Me In?" Maddie began to sing to Liv, slowly and calmly. Maddie had said countless times before that she would never sing under any circumstances.

"You,

the other half of me,

the half I'll never be,

the half that drives me crazy.

You,

the better half of me,

the half I'll always need,

and we both…know…"

Maddie buried her face in the bed and began to sob. After a few moments, she heard a familiar voice.

"We're…better in stereo." it cracked.

Maddie looked up and gasped. Her sister's eyes were opening.

"LIV!?"

"Where am I?" Liv wondered, blinking rapidly with her hand on the gauze.

Maddie embraced Liv and began crying again. Liv was confused but by her sister's reaction, she assumed something bad must have happened, so she hugged her back. She wanted to ask what had happened but Maddie was too full of emotion at the time. Liv smiled. She had no idea what was going on, but the love her sister was giving her meant something to her no matter what. After a few minutes, they slowly let go of each other.

"Ok, where am I? What happened?" Liv begged of Maddie.

"You took a fall while filming your stunts and went into a coma. We rushed over here right when we heard and…" Maddie held Liv's hand again. "I've been right here by your side since."

"And you were the first voice I heard when I woke up." Tears began to well up in Liv's eyes.

Maddie looked at Liv with an endearing smile, and Liv began to hug her again. "Thank you, Maddie."

"Please don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" Maddie said in a serious tone. Liv simply smiled back at her.

Maddie called out to the hallway. "GUYS! COME IN! SHE'S AWAKE!"

The brothers and the parents raced in and all hugged Liv. Maddie sat aside, still thanking the heavens that somehow, her sister had made it. Liv had to stay at the hospital for a few days for the doctors to make sure everything else with her was okay, and then she was on her way out. The Rooneys stayed in town to make sure everything was going okay, and upon her release from the hospital, the family all rode a taxi together to the set of her film. They all said their heartwarming goodbyes as Liv prepared to step out the car, but Maddie remained silent. When Liv left the car, Maddie did as well.

"Well, I'll see you in a few weeks I guess." Maddie said, not wanting to leave her sister.

"Yah." Liv continued to look lovingly at her twin. "Thanks again, Mads." They hugged each other tightly. Upon letting one another go, Maddie looked at Liv with fear.

"Maddie, don't worry about me." Liv reassured her sister. "After what happened, I won't be doing _any _more stunts. They will make sure that I'm completely safe. I promise. And I'll be sure to stay in close touch."

Maddie's lips curved into a smile. They hugged again and Maddie returned to the taxi, looking at Liv until she was out of her sight.

Three days later, Maddie was sitting in her bed flipping through channels rapidly. She passed by a celebrity news show and could've sworn she saw her sister's face so she flipped back. It _was _Liv! Maddie smiled and put the remote down. Liv was being interviewed on her new movie.

"So what else can you tell us about this role, Ms. Rooney?" the interviewer asked.

"Well, after recent events, I have decided to dedicate this role to my twin sister, Maddie."

Maddie smiled ear to ear. "What!?"

"She's always been there for me and I don't know if I'd be back on set if it wasn't for her. Not to mention the fact that she's an athlete so I drew a lot of inspiration for my character from her."

"On that note, let's show them a clip of the movie!" The interviewer exclaimed, pointing at the camera.

A clip began rolling. Liv was in the costume Maddie had seen her in in the hospital, now with a helmet on her head and snowboard in hand.

"I could be wrong," Liv began, in character. "But I'm pretty sure that's a new state record. BAM! WHAT!?"

Maddie grinned even wider. "No way!"

She raced to her phone and called Liv.

"Hello?"

"YOU DID NOT!"

Liv giggled. "Oh, you saw the interview, didn't you?"

"Liv! That was so sweet of you. I can't thank you enough for this."

"Hey, I owed you one, Mads."

Maddie smiled.

"Oh, hey, that's the director, gotta go film the next scene, ttyl, love ya!"

Maddie hung up the phone.

"Love you, too, Liv."


End file.
